Los Lobos y La Noche
by valondrina
Summary: El Invierno ha llegado. Jon y Sansa se disputan el trono de Invernalia. En Desembarco del Rey reina el caos y la destrucción, y la complicidad entre Jaime y Cersei se va fragmentando.
1. Sansa

Hola a todos! Gracias por hacer clic en mi fanfic. Antes de empezar a leer me gustaría hacer la siguiente aclaración: el presente fanfic empieza luego de los sucesos de la temporada 7 de la serie de HBO Game of Thrones, sin embargo, mencionaré algunas tramas de los libros a lo largo de la historia que no son abordadas por la serie. Si no han leído los libros y están confundidos, hay muchos wikis de GoT en internet que les podrían servir.

Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa miraba el salón de Invernalia desde el pedestal donde la familia Stark cenaba. A su alrededor las voces y las risas retumbaban en la fría piedra del castillo, y en el pesado aire se mezclaba el olor a norteño, cerveza oscura y ciervo asado que se servía en el día del nombre de Robb Stark, heredero de Invernalia.

Robb cumplía diez años y su madre, Catelyn, revoloteaba a su alrededor pinchándole las mejillas y rebosando de comida su plato. A su lado, su padre Eddard Stark reía para sus adentros y posaba una de sus grandes manos en los hombros de su hijo mayor. Robb todavía era un chiquillo delgado con unos rulos incipientes de color cobrizo y una gruesa pelusa negra asomándose sobre los labios. A duras penas trataba de desarrimarse de su madre que lo avergonzaba frente a los aliados de su padre: los Manderly, los Reed, los Hornwood, los Cerwyn, los Tallhart, los Glover, los Umber, los Karstark, todos los señores vasallos y las espadas juramentadas de la casa Stark habían viajado a Invernalia para celebrar al lobo primogénito, aunque no estaban particularmente interesados en él en ese momento. En el caos del salón de Invernalia chocaban los jarrones de cerveza, se contaban historias de los Primeros Hombres y resurgían antiguas disputas que se resolvían luego en el patio real.

Todos los hermanos Stark estaban sentados en la mesa principal: Robb, el protagonista de la fiesta tratando de imitar el porte noble e imponente de su padre a sus cortos diez años; Sansa, doncella de Invernalia con siete años de edad, belleza hecha a imagen y semejanza de su madre Catelyn Tully; Arya, doncella de cuatro años, la más norteña de sus hermanos con sus rasgos duros y maneras masculinas que la septa Mordane incansablemente había tratado de corregir, y finalmente, el pequeño Bran, el menor de los cuatro hermanos quien miraba ansioso y expectante a su alrededor mientras comía pastelitos de limón. Incluso el futuro Stark creciendo en el vientre de Catelyn estaba ahí, en la mesa de la noble familia, entonces, ¿por qué Jon Nieve no se sentaba allí con ellos?

Sansa ya había hecho esa pregunta antes. También lo habían hecho Robb y Arya. Incluso Bran también había preguntado. Porque Jon era un hermano más para ellos. Entrenaba a las espadas junto a Robb bajo la atenta mirada de Rodrik Cassel, el maestro de armas de Invernalia; ayudaba a Arya a subirse al pony de Robb y la veía corretear en círculos en el patio del castillo; llevaba a Bran en sus hombros cuando el pequeño se cansaba de caminar y siempre saludaba con una cortés inclinación de la cabeza cuando se encontraba con Sansa. En cambio, Theon, el pupilo de su padre de aproximadamente la misma edad que Robb y Jon, pasaba de los pequeños hermanos Stark y miraba a Sansa con unos ojos lejos de la cortesía de Nieve.

Sansa sabía que no debía preguntar. Cada vez que lo hacían, la mandíbula de su madre se crispaba en una mueca y sus ojos devolvían una oscura mirada.

-Jon no es hermano suyo.- decía quedamente, zanjando toda discusión.

Robb y Sansa, los mayores, sabían que no debían tentar el genio de su madre, pero Arya era más atrevida (como en todas las cosas en la vida).

-¡Él es tan hermano mío como Robb o Bran! ¡Quiero que Jon se siente conmigo a cenar!- Había balbuceado alguna vez la pequeña con apenas tres años.

Robb y Sansa se miraron asustados al tiempo en que las aletas de la nariz de Catelyn se ensanchaban en indignación y su cabello rojizo parecía arder en ascuas en torno a su rostro. Estaban cenando en el salón principal mientras Theon y Jon cenaban en la cocina junto a la servidumbre. Eddard Stark contemplaba su plato con el cejo fruncido y en silencio, como siempre hacía cuando la familia Stark conversaba sobre su bastardo Nieve.

-Jon no comerá con nosotros- es lo que solía acotar y la cena terminaba en un sofocante silencio.

Una vez Sansa le preguntó a la septa Mordane por qué su padre tenía un hijo que no llevaba su apellido y tenía una madre que no era la suya. La septa sacudió su cabeza en un triste lamento ante inocente pregunta.

-Ni los grandes señores están libres del llamado de la carne, Sansa. Recemos para que La Vieja guíe a tu señor padre por el camino de la sabiduría y para que La Madre le brinde compasión a la señora Catelyn para poder perdonar.- habría dicho esa vez y pasaron el resto de la tarde rezando en el septo.

Poco a poco Sansa fue comprendiendo el significado de la bastardía de Jon Nieve y la traición al sagrado sacramento del matrimonio que había cometido su padre. Pasaba tardes enteras rezando en el septo rogándole a La Madre que perdonara la debilidad de su padre y bendijera al matrimonio con muchos hijos, y uno tras otro, fueron sucediéndose los Stark: Arya, Bran, Rickon. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la alta fertilidad de Catelyn, la presencia de Jon Nieve aún era una nube gris que se cernía sobre las torres de Invernalia.

Sansa volvió de pronto al Salón Principal. Había estado divagando en sus recuerdos y no había notado que su padre se había colocado de pie ante los invitados. El silencio se extendió por la estancia como una ventisca.

-Mis espadas juramentadas, mis señores vasallos: los he invitado a nuestro hogar para celebrar el décimo día del nombre de Robb Stark, heredero de Invernalia y futuro Guardián del Norte. Que los dioses antiguos protejan la sangre de los primeros hombres que corre por sus venas y le de muchos años de vida para que gobierne con justicia y sabiduría las tierras del Norte.

Los norteños rugieron y alzaron los puños en señal de aprobación mientras Robb sonreía ampliamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Su madre también se había puesto de pie para dedicarle algunas palabras a su hijo y un sordo murmullo se levantó por todo el salón. Aún después de diez años de colgarse la túnica Stark a sus espaldas, "la Tully" seguía siendo resistida por los norteños porque los Stark se casaban con las mujeres de su tierra, las lobas del Invierno, como las Umber, las Karstark, las Mormont, y no iban rebuscando bajo las faldas de las estiradas señoras sureñas que no habían vivido un Invierno como los suyos. Todavía nadie sabía qué pretendía Rickard Stark prometiendo la mano de Lyanna y Brandon con tales familias sureñas. Probablemente por esa estúpida insistencia las cosas terminaron como terminaron: con Lyanna y Brandon muertos y los Targaryen borrados de este mundo.

–Mi preciado hijo Robb, con tu padre quisimos darte un regalo digno de un hombre en el décimo día de tu nombre– dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su esposo. –Mikken, puedes entrar–.

Mikken, el herrero de Invernalia, entró al Gran Salón cogiendo las riendas de un hermoso caballo. Era gris, como el huargo de los Stark, y sus abultados músculos asomaban entre sus piernas. Mikken le acarició el hocico y el caballo se dejó tocar.

–Lo hemos entrenado para ti– dijo. –Y le hemos puesto "Escarcha".

Los norteños volvieron a rugir en aprobación mientras Sansa y su madre aplaudían educadamente. Sansa nunca olvidaría la radiante sonrisa de Robb cuando acarició su caballo por primera vez, mientras que en el fondo del salón de Invernalia Jon fulminaba a la noble familia y apretaba los dientes.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado la septa Mordane acompañó a las doncellas a sus habitaciones. Sansa estaba cansada y acompañó diligente a la anciana, pero Arya insistía en quedarse para escuchar las historias y las canciones de los hombres norteños. Sólo pudieron llevársela cuando Eddard intervino diciendo que ese ya no era un lugar para una doncella como Arya. Sansa miró el pelo sucio de su hermana y su ropa manchada de comida y ahogó una risita al escuchar a su padre llamarla "doncella"

–¡Qué hermosa velada para mi joven señor Robb! ¡Que los Siete lo guarden en su Gloria…!- comentaba la septa al aire. Sansa caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras Arya se adelantaba jugando a no pisar las grietas del suelo.

–¿Tú crees que ahora que Robb tiene un caballo nuevo me den su pony a mí?– preguntó entusiasmada la más pequeña. Sansa no hubiese esperado menos de su hermana.

–Por supuesto que Lord Eddard no te dará el pony de Robb. Todavía eres muy pequeña para tener tu propio pony. De seguro se lo darán a Bran– respondió la septa.

–¡Pero si yo soy mayor que Bran!–

–Pero Bran es un hombre y será un futuro caballero de la Casa Stark– puntualizó la septa, satisfecha de su propio argumento. Arya dejó de saltar y frunció el ceño como hacía cada vez que le decían que no podía hacer algo caballerezco como sus hermanos.

–Yo también seré una caballero de la Casa Stark y mi padre estará orgulloso de mí– exclamó. Una pequeña jaqueca había empezado a brotar de la sien de Sansa. Realmente no estaba para los berrinches de su hermana.

–Nuestro padre sólo se contenta con que seas una doncella, ¿¡Por qué no te puedes comportar como la doncella que él cree que eres alguna vez en tu vida!? – le espetó Sansa. Arya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermana cuando la septa intervino.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Esta discusión no es digna de dos señoras Stark! – Arya fulminaba a su hermana y de no ser porque la septa la sujetaba por los hombros ya estaría sobre Sansa tironéandole el pelo. –Aquí está tu habitación, entra y acuéstate pronto. Yo llevaré a Arya a la suya–. Dejaron a Sansa frente a la pesada puerta de madera que daba a su cuarto mientras ambas mujeres se alejaban, discutiendo acaloradas. Pronto sus voces se apagaron y el pasillo de piedra quedó sumido en el silencio y en la oscuridad características del castillo.

Sansa golpeó la muralla con un puño. Arya era tan bruta, tan grosera, tan desastrosa, y aun así, seguía siendo la hija preferida de Lord Eddard. No importaba cuánto se esforzara Sansa en ser la doncella que se esperaría de la hija de un señor noble: ni el bordado, ni el baile, ni el canto, ni sus modales parecían importarle a su padre, quien miraba embobado a su hija pequeña cabalgando el pony de Robb a sus cuatro años de edad. Había escuchado de la Vieja Tata que Arya le recordaba a Lyanna Stark, su hermana muerta. Pero Sansa también había escuchado que Lyanna era hermosa, como ella. Entonces, ¿por qué su padre soportaba el terrible genio de Arya? ¿por qué no reconocía en Sansa la hija ideal que era?

Sansa escuchó un crujido en el pasillo y se sobresaltó. Había olvidado que el castillo estaba repleto de hombres norteños que no le importarían que fuese la hija mayor de su señor castellano si se la encontraban deambulando por el castillo. Nerviosa, trató de abrir la puerta, pero no cedió como siempre lo hacía. Forcejeó un momento y luego trató de empujarla con los hombros. A lo lejos se escuchaban unos tristes pasos acercarse desde la oscuridad. Desesperada, empezó a embestir la puerta, la cual cedió de pronto y Sansa cayó de bruces dentro de su habitación.

Alguien se arrodilló a su lado.

–Mi Lady, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –

Desde el suelo, Sansa alzó la vista esperando lo peor, pero sólo se encontró con Jon Nieve ofreciéndole una mano.

Sansa nunca había mirado a Jon tan de cerca, por lo que le tardó en reconocerlo. Se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que se parecía a su padre: el abundante pelo negro, la pelusa negra sobre los labios, la mandíbula cuadrada. Se sorprendió aún más cuando notó que había estado llorando. Jon tenía los ojos abultados y un rastro seco de agua dibujaba un surco en sus mejillas. El bastardo se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo estaba mirando y retiró el rostro. Sansa se levantó sin su ayuda.

–Gracias, pero estoy bien– dijo. –Nieve–

* * *

Sansa despertó de su sueño sintiendo una pegajosa humedad entre las piernas. Tenía la sangre de la Luna.

La angustiosa espera al fin había acabado y respiró aliviada de no estar embarazada de Ramsay Bolton.

Se levantó presurosa de su cama y retiró las sábanas manchadas con sangre. Se acercó al tocador donde todas las noches dejaba un cubo con agua y con un paño húmedo limpió la sangre seca de sus piernas. Se miró en el viejo espejo de la habitación de sus padres, la cual ahora ocupaba Sansa, y no pudo evitar acordarse de su sueño.

No, eso no había sido un sueño. Lo que había visto era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de hace muchos años, cuando los fantasmas que hoy le pesaban todavía estaban vivos: su padre, su madre, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Sir Rodrik Castell, Mekken, la Vieja Tata, todos… Se sintió tan tonta por haber peleado con su hermana y de haber dudado del cariño de su padre. Se sintió tan culpable de no haber tratado a Jon como a un hermano, sobre todo ahora que eran los únicos que Stark que quedaban…

Se miró en el espejo y le devolvió la vista una extraña. Los pechos le habían crecido y sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Ya no era más la niña que un día partió a Desembarco del Rey y cada vez se parecía más a su madre. Y así se lo había hecho notar Petyr Baelish.

Miró al rincón donde había tirado las sábanas sucias. Hace dos meses que no tenía la sangre de la luna y había estado esperando lo peor, con el miedo como una soga en la garganta, como siempre se sintió mientras fue Sansa Bolton.

Todavía tenía cicatrices y contusiones en el cuerpo producto de las perversiones de Ramsay. No le había contado nada a Brienne ni a Jon sobre su calvario, aunque creía que podían suponerlo. Por el contrario, Lord Baelish siempre supo, por supuesto que siempre supo qué clase de bestia era Ramsay, aunque trató de hacerse el desentendido cuando Sansa lo enfrentó. Sansa le exigió que se alejara de ella y que nunca más la buscara, pero precisamente fue ella quien desesperadamente fue a su búsqueda (corriendo a lomos de su caballo, esperando que la fuerza del galope la hiciera abortar) ante la posibilidad de perder Invernalia. _Otra vez._

Siguió limpiándose la sangre seca y se envolvió la pelvis con los paños que reservaba para ese momento del mes. Se vistió con una túnica sencilla y se cubrió los hombros con la pesada piel de oso que Lyanna Mormont le había regalado. El viento sacudía las ventanas de la habitación. El invierno estaba cada vez más salvaje.

Bajó al Gran Salón esperando que hubiese algo más que carne salada de caballo para desayunar. Hacía un mes que tuvo lugar la "Batalla de Los Bastardos", como los norteños bautizaron la batalla por Invernalia, y durante ese tiempo se habían dedicado a reconstruir el derruido castillo y a aprovisionarse de toda la comida posible para hacerle frente al largo invierno que se acercaba. Habían salado la carne de todos los caballos muertos en batalla y sacrificaron los perros de Ramsay para aumentar la dotación de la despensa. También habían fermentado todo lo que encontraron a su paso y guardaron los pocos sacos de granos que tenían bajo siete llaves. Si el invierno iba a ser tan largo como los maestres auguraban, ninguno de sus escuálidos esfuerzos sería suficiente, pensaba Sansa.

A pesar del oscuro presagio que les deparaba el Invierno, Sansa se sentía feliz, tan feliz como podía estar una doncella que hace cuatro años no tenía un hogar, una doncella que había sido arrastrada a dos matrimonio forzados con hombres enemigos de su casa, tan feliz como se sintió la última vez que su padre la estrechó entre sus brazos. Invernalia no era el castillo que recordaba: había sido saqueado, violentado, quemado y destruido, y quienes hoy la habitaban no eran las caras conocidas de su infancia. Aun así, era su hogar. El hogar que tanto había añorado durante todos esos años, con el estandarte del huargo blanco flameando en su torre más alta, como siempre debió ser.

Sansa pensó en el huargo blanco de Jon Nieve, Fantasma, y en su hermanastro, quien hoy era su única familia. Pensó también en el día en que los salvajes y los señores norteños proclamaron a Jon como el Rey en el Norte, tal como lo habían hecho con su hermano mayor, Robb Stark. Y así, recordó la ácida mirada con que Lord Baelish la miró desde el fondo del Gran Salón, como si estuviese recordándole quién era la verdadera heredera del Trono de Invernalia. Trató de zafarse de aquellos pensamientos para bajar a desayunar, pero un nuevo nudo se había tejido en su garganta.

Normalmente el Gran Salón estaba vacío, excepto por Jon o Sansa. La escasa servidumbre de Invernalia solía estar en la cocina, en el patio real o en las armerías. Así que se sorprendió de ver una numerosa comitiva del Valle de Arryn desplegada por la sala y a Jon Nieve sentado frente Yohn Royce, Señor de las Runas y consejero de Robin Arryn.

Cuando Sansa entró al salón, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. Royce hizo una amplia reverencia:

–Mi señora– saludó. Sansa todavía estaba sorprendida por la sorpresiva visita. Los viajes y las visitas se habían reducido con la llegada del Invierno, aún en la delicada situación política que vivía Poniente.

–Mi señor. No esperábamos recibirlo– dijo con cortesía. Notó que en la mesa había pan negro y vino servido –Ruego disculpe nuestra frugal bienvenida, pero el Invierno está aquí y el Norte no es una tierra fértil en esta época. Sin embargo, sepa usted que en Invernalia siempre compartiremos el pan y la sal con nuestros amigos. ¿A qué debemos tan inesperada visita?

Yohn Royce miró de soslayo a Jon, pero éste no levantó la mirada del suelo.

–En honor al tiempo, mi señora, seré breve. He venido a buscar su mano, prometida a Robin Arryn, señor del Nido de Águilas, cuando su madre, Lysa Arryn -que los Dioses la tengan en su gloria- estaba viva.

La noticia fue como una ventisca que azotó a Sansa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Buscó los ojos de Jon en una llamada de auxilio, pero éste seguía mirando al suelo.

–Mi señor ya tiene catorce años. Una excelente edad para casarse y tener hijos. He venido a negociar el día de la boda, ahora que mi señora Sansa ha enviudado de Ramsay Bolton, no tiene problemas para casarse, ¿cierto?

El nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar. Era como la soga que Ramsay le había colocado al cuello cuando se casaron. _No. No de nuevo_. Jon seguía sin mirar a su hermana. Royce percibió la vacilación de Sansa.

–Bueno, creo que dejaré a los hermanos a solas para que discutan en privado. Estaremos esperando en el salón de invitados–

El anciano abandonó el Gran Salón junto a su comitiva de estandartes Arryn y Royce. Los sordos pasos de los soldados retumbaban en los muros de piedra de Invernalia. Cuando salió el último invitado y cerraron la pesada puerta de madera, Jon farfulló apresuradamente:

–Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Sansa. No podemos rechazar la oferta de los Señores del Valle quienes acudieron en nuestra ayuda en la batalla por Invernalia. Sin olvidar que son probablemente el único ejército que todavía está en pie en el norte. Los necesitaremos. El invierno se acerca…

–¡Jon! ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto!– gritó Sansa, y su voz hizo eco en el gran Salón. Jon frunció el entrecejo, evitando su mirada. –¡No soy una moneda de cambio para tus intereses políticos! ¡No me casaré con Robin Arryn!–. Sentía escalofríos al pensar en compartir el lecho con su primo, quien hasta hace poco bebía de la leche de su madre.

–Sansa, este matrimonio ya había sido concertado… yo sólo estoy ratificándolo.

–Tú no puedes ratificar nada, Jon. Ya he sido arrastrada a dos matrimonios forzados. He sido Sansa Lannister, he sido Sansa Bolton, ¡NO SERÉ SANSA ARRYN! El único apellido que tendré de aquí en adelante será Stark, el único estandarte que llevaré en mi espalda será el huargo blanco.– El viento golpeaba insistentemente las puertas del Salón y la nieve se colaba por los intersticios.

–Sansa, no estás entendiendo nuestra situación…

–¡Tú no estás entendiendo tu situación, NIEVE! – los ojos de Jon la miraron de pronto. Negros como la noche. Fríos como el invierno. Penetrantes como el vidriagón. Y Sansa recordó la ácida mirada que Lord Baelish le había dedicado durante la proclamación de Jon. –No olvides quién es el verdadero heredero del trono de Invernalia. Yo no lo olvido–

Huyó por las puertas que daban a la cocina, corriendo sin dirección, esperando no encontrarse con Royce ni con nadie de su comitiva. Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y el nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba respirar. No debió haberle dicho eso a Jon. No debió. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que Lord Baelish tenía razón. Ella era una Stark, la verdadera heredera del norte, una loba del Norte, aunque por mucho tiempo se resistió a creerlo y quiso ser una señora del Sur… y ya había aprendido qué le pasaban a las señoras del Sur. No podía soportar la idea de casarse por tercera vez, de tener que llevar un apellido ajeno otra vez, de dejar su hogar otra vez, ahora, que recién había vuelto a Invernalia.

No supo cómo llegó al Bosque de los Dioses. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero aún podía distinguir las perennes hojas de los arcianos meneándose ante el viento y la nieve. Allí no hacía frío. Aún durante el Invierno seguía corriendo el manantial de agua caliente que templaba las estancias del castillo. Su vapor se levantaba en el pequeño claro del bosque y calentaban el frío corazón de Sansa.

Sansa cayó derrotada ante el rostro dibujado en el antiguo arciano y comenzó a rezar:

–Dioses antiguos, yo sé que toda mi vida fui devota de la Fe de Los Siete, pero hoy necesito de su ayuda porque Los Siete no conocen los asuntos del norte. Si alguna vez escucharon los ruegos de mi padre, y los del padre de mi padre, por favor, escúchenme a mí también. No dejen que me vuelva a ir de Invernalia, por favor, no quiero dejar Invernalia…

Cuando levantó la vista, vio que los ojos del arciano le devolvían la mirada. Unos ojos como los suyos. Unos ojos verdes. Unos ojos como los Tully.


	2. La niña lobo

**La niña lobo**

Sus garras se hundieron en la espesa nieve, hace días que no dejaba de nevar. La manada había encontrado dos conejos muertos enterrados en la nieve que probablemente eran más piel y pelo que jugosa carne, pero cada onza de carne hacía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Nymeria nunca había visto una nevazón como esa en La Tierra de Los Ríos. Los días eran cada vez más cortos y fríos, y la manada rara vez se topaba con humanos merodeando por los bosques, los que en otros tiempos abundaban, escapando de guerras o marchando hacia algunas. Por esa misma razón la comida era escasa e insuficiente para alimentar a la numerosa prole que seguía a Nymeria. Mientras unos peleaban por un trozo de hueso, otros desfallecían en el camino y los hermanos, famélicos, se alimentaban de esa carne muerta.

Los días de Nymeria se sucedían en el umbral de la supervivencia. Por las noches, la manada dormía junta para conservar el calor y durante el día se dedicaban a buscar comida enterrada en la nieve o a cazar animales solitarios y desprevenidos. Los humanos ya no habitaban el bosque, y cuando se encontraban con alguno, huían aterrados ante el semejante tamaño de Nymeria. Aún en la hambruna, Nymeria conservaba su porte imponente de loba huargo. Era el doble que el resto de su manada y sus afiladas garras aún podían cortar el cuello de cualquier caballero. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que el resto seguía a Nymeria, para sobrevivir.

Pero la vida de Nymeria no siempre había sido sobrevivir. Hubo un tiempo en que era frecuentemente visitada por la niña lobo. La sentía llegar de pronto en las noches, como una ventisca, y aferrarse a su cuerpo como un niño abandonado. Nymeria no ponía resistencia y la dejaba entrar, sabía que era una niña que sólo quería un cuerpo para correr, saltar, jugar y cazar. Sentía su cuerpo famélico, y a su espíritu hambriento devorarse ciervos, conejos y patos en una triste ilusión. Había días en que la sentía cerca y la niña le visitaba todas las noches para jugar, había otros días en que estaba lejos y apenas podían conectar. Sin embargo, ya desde hace un tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. Quizá el invierno la había matado, al igual que estaba a punto de matar a Nymeria.

La manada encontró un claro en el bosque donde los gruesos árboles protegían de la ventisca y la alfombra de nieve parecía más un mullido lecho que una cama de hielo. Los lobos, cansados de la caminata y fatigados por el hambre se acurrucaron para dormir, Nymeria entre ellos. Lo último que había comido había sido la carne dura de un lobo muerto el día anterior y la cabeza le daba vueltas. El hambre, el frío y la fatiga pronto dieron paso al sueño.

Soñó con sombras moviéndose entre el bosque, bailando como las llamas de una hoguera al viento. Sombras sin rostro, arrastrándose sigilosas. Ella era una sombra más, veloz como un ciervo, ligera como una pluma, tranquila como las aguas en calma. Ser una sombra más le había permitido matar a Walder Frey. Había dejado su cuerpo apolillado desangrándose sobre el pastel de sus hijos y siguió su camino dejando un rastro de muerte a su paso. La sangre en sus manos se sentía limpia y fresca, como la venganza.

Silenciosa como una sombra, se enteró de los rumores que corrían hacia el Norte de La Tierra de Los Ríos. Los Bolton habían tomado posesión de Invernalia y su bastardo se había casado con Sansa, su hermana. Sansa escapó en dirección al Muro, donde su medio-hermano, Jon, era Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. La Guardia de la Noche junto a un ejército de salvajes lucharon por el trono de Invernalia en la batalla que en las posadas junto al Camino Real clamaban como "La Batalla de los Bastardos". El ejército del Valle se había unido a las fuerzas Stark y los Bolton habían caído. La bandera Stark había vuelto a flamear en Invernalia y Jon había sido proclamado El Rey en el Norte.

Su corazón se encogía al escuchar esas historias. Le habría gustado estar en la Batalla de los Bastardos para acabar con sus propias manos a los traidores de los Bolton y los Umber. Le habría gustado que Jon viese lo buena que se había convertido en las espadas y que aún conservaba _Aguja_ , su primera espada, la espada que él le había regalado. Le habría gustado estar en Invernalia en ese momento, envuelta en el calor de sus aguas termales, y no tiritando de frío en una posada roñosa. Hasta le habría gustado abrazar y besar a su hermana Sansa, con quien nunca compartió buenos momentos.

Pero Invernalia podía esperar, porque así como se había enterado de las glorias de sus hermanos, también había conocido la caída de los Tully, su familia materna. Después de la Boda Roja donde su madre y Robb –que los antiguos dioses los tengan en su gloria– habían fallecido, su tío, Edmure Tully, fue hecho prisionero de los Frey, quienes, asimismo, habían asediado Aguas Dulces por meses, castillo que su tío-abuelo, Brynden Tully custodiaba. El asedio terminó con Brynden muerto y los estandartes de los Lannister y los Frey colgando de los muros. Aguas Dulces ahora era otro asentamiento de Los Frey y el castillo estaba en la mira de Arya Stark.

Nymeria despertó con las orejas congeladas y el estómago ardiendo en hambre. El resto de la manada ya había despertado y los escuchaba escarbando en la nieve y olfateando los alrededores en busca de comida. En algún momento habían sido una prole de cuarenta lobos, pero ahora no eran muchos más de quince. Los miró por un momento, en los huesos, con el pelaje opaco, arrastrándose hacia la muerte. Recordó su sueño de muerte, sangre y venganza y Nymeria supo qué es lo que tenía que hacer; eran una manada de lobos después de todos. Aulló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, convocando a sus hermanos, y su aullido hizo eco en la fría madrugada.

* * *

Villa Harren era un pequeño pueblo ubicado a la orilla del Ojo de los Dioses, cerca del castillo Harrenhall. Durante La Guerra de Los Cinco Reyes había sido arrasada y quemada por las fuerzas de Tywin Lannister, como cada rincón de La Tierra de los Ríos, pero poco a poco sus antiguos habitantes estaban volviendo a casa. Habían desmalezado las plantaciones quemadas y habían reconstruido sus casas. No alcanzaron a plantar verduras antes de la llegada del invierno, pero llenaban su despensa con los peces que pescaban del lago y de algunos animales que aún conservaban.

Desde la victoria de los Lannister que las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Los Tully habían caído, los Blackwood habían perdido la mitad de sus tierras y ahora la tierra de los Ríos era dominada por los Frey, además, ahora Harrenhall estaba bajo la jurisdicción de Petyr Baelish, de quien ellos nunca habían escuchado hablar. El mapa político-territorial habían cambiado drásticamente desde los tiempos del Rey Robert, pero al menos ahora los habitantes de Villa Harren no tenían que temer la llegada sorpresiva de un destacamento Lannister que arrasara con todo a su paso. Los campesinos habían vuelto a sus rutinas cotidianas anteriores a la guerra, preocupándose en lo que realmente importaba: qué iban a comer.

El verano recién pasado había sido largo y dichoso, a pesar de la muerte y de la guerra que coronaron su final. Pocos de los sobrevivientes de Villa Harren habían vivido lo suficiente como para recordar el último Invierno, pero las historias que habían escuchado de éste no auguraban nada bueno. Los solitarios y escasos visitantes que alojaban en la posada del pueblo contaban que en el Norte hace meses que nevaba sin parar. Allí, en cambio, la nieve tardó en llegar, pero ese temprano aviso duplicó los esfuerzos de aprovisionarse con comida.

Como los cuervos habían previsto, el Invierno había llegado recientemente a la Tierra de los Ríos. Hace varios días que nevaba, pero la nieve era suave y ligera, lo que no impedía hacer las tareas cotidianas: despertar, dar de comer a los animales, retirar la nieve de los techos y de los caminos, encender el fuego para calentar la comida.

Aquella era una azul madrugada, con el débil sol de invierno asomando tras las montañas. El fuego se había encendido dentro de los hogares y de sus interiores asomaba un aroma a gachas con miel y pescado ahumado. Villa Harren era un pueblo pobre a medio reconstruir, pero todavía se podía comer bien. Sus habitantes habían recuperado el colorido de sus mejillas y la risa en sus labios que la guerra les había quitado. Pero habían olvidado que con el Invierno se avecinaba una nueva guerra: la guerra del hambre.

Los lobos irrumpieron la tranquila mañana como una avalancha. Derribaron las puertas, rompieron las ventanas y atacaron a los humanos con sus afilados colmillos y sus largas garras. Los gritos de Villa Harren hicieron eco en el valle y la inmaculada nieve se tiñó de sangre fresca. Algunos campesinos trataron de huir hacia el bosque, pero la mayoría eran atrapados en el camino por los zarpazos de los lobos que desgarraban muslos y vientres mientras echaban espuma por la boca.

El ataque no tomó mucho tiempo, pronto, la recién reconstruida Villa Harren había sido devastada por la manada de Nymeria, quienes comieron hasta hartarse. Nymeria tenía el pelaje pegajoso de sangre seca y el hocico empapado, pero al fin la ardiente hambre se había apagado. La manada permaneció merodeando por el lugar, olfateando los restos, curioseando dentro de los hogares. Cuando descubrieron que dentro de algunas casas todavía estaba encendido el fuego, se acurrucaron a su lado, disfrutando de una estancia templada, a salvo del indolente Invierno.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Nymeria no bajó la guardia tan pronto. Durante el ataque había visto a algunos campesinos huyendo hacia el bosque. Era poco probable que volviesen a atacarlos, ¿con qué armas? ¿con qué ejércitos? Si no eran más que un puñado de campesinos desarmados y la guerra se había acabado en ese lado del mundo. El Invierno había tapiado a la gente en sus hogares y castillos, por lo que nadie vendría a su rescate. Pronto morirían de frío, trataba de convencerse Nymeria, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los humanos que durante la guerra habitaban en el bosque. Iban a caballo y algunos vestían armaduras, pero no eran como los ejércitos de las grandes casas que desfilaban por el camino real. La manada no se había encontrado con ellos desde que empezó el Invierno, pero Nymeria los recordaba bien.

La primera vez que se encontraron con ellos fue la fatídica noche en que murió Viento Gris. Nymeria todavía recordaba el angustioso aullido de su hermano que hizo eco en aquella noche cerrada y sin luna, cuando la sangre se podía oler a kilómetros de distancia. Corrió desesperada en dirección a su voz, con la manada pisándole los tobillos. Habría podido reconocer el aullido de sus hermanos en cualquier lugar, sabía que era Viento Gris y que necesitaba ayuda… pero un súbito golpe en su corazón le hizo comprender que era demasiado tarde.

Dama había muerto. Viento Gris había muerto. Sus hermanos estaban muriendo poco a poco, asesinados por manos humanas, mientras Nymeria se escondía cobardemente en el bosque, en espera de la niña lobo, pero ¿vendría a buscarla alguna vez como prometió? ¿o sólo se contentaría con visitarla en sus sueños? Su corazón se había convertido de pronto en un témpano de hielo, pero al segundo siguiente, ardía en llamas de amargura y rencor.

Desde el bosque, la manada observó cómo los humanos se mataban entre ellos. Cuando amaneció, el campamento del ejército Stark que habían instalado a las afueras de Los Gemelos no era sino un regadero de sangre y ceniza, todavía humeante. Los lobos husmearon por el lugar, olfateando los restos, explorando la destrucción. Nymeria, por su parte, siguió una pista por la orilla del río, un olor familiar, un olor conocido. El río que corría cerca de El Cruce era el Forca Verde, un río espeso y pantanoso con una capa de musgo cubriendo su superficie. Dada su fangosidad, fue fácil reconocer el bulto que sobresalía en la orilla. Un cuerpo humano, desnudo y desangrado, blanco como la nieve. Nymeria cogió al cuerpo desde el cabello y lo arrastró fuera del agua. Era una mujer de cabello largo y anaranjado. Nymeria supo al instante de quién se trataba, pero huyó cuando escuchó que se acercaban los humanos. Eran esos los humanos del bosque. Los que se llevaron a la madre de la niña lobo…

De pronto, una flecha le rozó una de sus orejas y escuchó un grito de guerra. Había olvidado que acababan de asaltar una villa y que los humanos podrían volver para recuperar su pequeña villa. Y Nymeria no se había equivocado. Los campesinos habían vuelto con los humanos del bosque, hombres montando a caballo con sus armaduras destartaladas. No eran más que un puñado con armas y espadas, demasiado toscos para ser caballeros temibles, demasiado pocos para defender a los campesinos. El resto, los campesinos, iban a pie, blandiendo piedras en sus manos a modo de armas.

La manada había salido rápidamente de las casas asaltadas al escuchar el grito de los hombres. Gruñeron y enseñaron los dientes, a modo de intimidación; ya habían comido y descansado, y nuevamente volvían a ser la temible manada que siempre habían sido, la manada de La Loba Huargo conocida por toda La Tierra de Los Ríos. El hombre que había disparado la flecha volvió a cargar su arco y los lobos se lanzaron al ataque. Flechas y piedras volaron por el cielo. Los lobos se subieron por los muslos de los caballos y estos retrocedieron, levantándose en sus patas traseras y haciendo caer a los jinetes. Poco daño hicieron las piedras que tiraron los campesinos y las espadas que blandían los inexpertos caballeros, y algunos hombres empezaron a huir al ver que era inútil luchar contra los lobos. Algunos jinetes volvían a subir a sus caballos para arremeter contra los lobos, pero eran nuevamente derribados.

A pesar de los inútiles esfuerzos por expulsar a los lobos de la Villa había un hombre que todavía seguía sobre su caballo, esgrimiendo su espada aquí y allá, hiriendo a algunos lobos y matando a otros. Nymeria había tenido poco tiempo de reaccionar ante el repentino ataque y no había reparado en la tenacidad de aquel caballero del bosque: era alto y fornido, y blandía su espada con cierta dificultad. Habían espantado a la mayor parte del grupo que vino a retomar la villa, pero si Nymeria no hacía algo, este hombre seguiría matando a los pocos lobos que quedaban de su manada.

Nymeria aulló y se abalanzó contra él. El hombre la vio venir y consiguió esquivarla, pero el caballo no pudo esquivar sus garras completamente. Su estómago se abrió y sus tripas se asomaron, mientras el caballo se desvanecía poco a poco. El hombre descabalgó antes de caer con su caballo y se enfrentó a Nymeria empuñando su espada. A diferencia del resto de los hombres – los que habían huido pero observaban desde una prudente distancia-, éste tenía una armadura más digna de un caballero, hecha a su medida, simple y bien pulida. Nymeria no podía ver su rostro porque llevaba un casco con las astas de un toro.

El hombre bramó y se adelantó para atacarla, pero Nymeria lo esquivó y mordió su muñeca para que soltara la espada. El hombre gritó de dolor y Nymeria lo derrumbó, apoyándose sobre su pecho y gruñendo en su cara. El casco con las astas de toro había caído y un muchacho de ojos azules y grueso pelo negro le devolvió la mirada.

Su corazón se encogió un segundo, lo suficiente para que el muchacho pudiese salirse del agarre y huir con el resto de los hombres hacia las profundidades del bosque nevado.

* * *

N/a: Hola! Sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar y perdón por eso, pero estuve con mucho trabajo en la Universidad. El capítulo quedó muy corto, pero por más que lo forcé no pude alargarlo, así que perdón por eso también :-(. Todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos!


	3. Jaime

**Jaime**

Se le había metido un olor a ahumado en las narices que demoraría varias semanas en desvanecerse. Y es que Desembarco del Rey estaba todo cubierto de hollín: las caras de los niños huérfanos, los pocos trapos que les quedaban para usar de ropa, las casas derrumbadas por la explosión, el puerto en llamas y saqueado por los que desesperadamente huían de la locura de la Reina Cersei. Desembarco del Rey ya no tenía autoridades: no sin el gran septón ni sus hijos del guerrero, no sin los Tyrell y la Reina favorita del pueblo, Margaery, no sin el Consejo Privado ni la Guardia Real; definitivamente no con Cersei encerrada todo el día en la Fortaleza Roja bebiéndose hasta la última gota de sus Tintos del Verano, con Qyburn y Ser Robert como dos centinelas apostados a su lado.

Cersei y Jaime apenas habían hablado desde el Incendio Esmeralda, y Jaime tampoco iba a insistir si cada vez exigía una audiencia con la Reina aparecía Ser Robert con un espectral silencio a dar a entender que la Reina no se encontraba disponible en esos momentos. Pero en Desembarco del Rey había mucho trabajo por hacer, y estar ocupado distría a Jaime del silencio de Cersei y de la ausencia de Tommen.

Había escuchado que Tommen se había tirado desde lo alto de la Fortaleza Roja. Otros decían que el extraño Ser Robert lo había lanzado desde las alturas por órdenes de la mismísima Reina Cersei. Incluso había escuchado que Tommen había sido uno de los pocos en escapar del septo en llamas, tirándose desde una de sus torres. Fuese lo que fuese, Jaime trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en los últimos momentos de Tommen y centrar su atención en la Reconstrucción de la ciudad. Sin reyes, sin Consejo Privado, sin Guardia Real, Jaime organizó un pequeño destacamento que cumplía con las funciones administrativas y de reconstrucción. Éstas unidades estaban compuestas por los soldados Lannister que habían vuelto con él desde la Tierra de los Ríos y los pocos civiles sin heridas graves que se ofrecieron a ayudar. Desembarco del Rey ya no era una ciudad segura bajo la tutela de los Reyes, al contrario, probablemente fuera el lugar más peligroso para estar, en tiempos de la intranquila paz tras La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. La mayoría de los habitantes del Lecho de Pulgas habían huido luego del Incendio Esmeralda, algunos a pie, adentrándose en los oscuros bosques, otros sobre barcos robados, lanzándose al desconocido océano.

La primera tarea de las tropas de orden y reconstrucción dirigidas por Jaime fue explorar los restos calcinados del Gran Septo de Baelor. El fuego valyrio había ardido por tantos días que los cuerpos que ahí yacían eran irreconocibles los unos de los otros. Su tío Kevan y su primo Lancel habían muerto en el incendio, así también decenas de Hijos del Guerrero junto a su septón supremo. También habían perecido las flores más jóvenes de los Tyrell: Margaery y Loras, junto a su padre, Mace Tyrell. Jaime se arrodilló junto a un montículo de cenizas y le rezó una pequeña oración al Desconocido, aunque dudaba que los Dioses volviesen a escuchar a los mortales que habían quemado su lugar más sagrado.

Aquí yacen los restos de Mace Tyrell, y de sus hijos Margaery y Loras, pensó Jaime. Crezcan fuertes.

Pero creciendo fuerte estaba su odio. Sus tres hijos habían muerto, la sangre de su sangre, a quienes nunca pudo tratar más que como un distante tío, pero que dentro de su corazón eran su luz y estrellas. Joffrey. Myrcella. Tommen. Uno tras otro. Enterrados metros bajo tierra.

No podía evitar pensar si podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo, si hubiese llegado antes a la boda de Joffrey, si nunca hubiesen enviado a Myrcella a Dorne, si hubiese llegado antes que la locura de Cersei se desatara.

Jaime suspiró y las cenizas se dispersaron bajo su aliento. Él, quien rompió sus votos de Guardia Real y asesinó a quien había jurado proteger. Él, quien asesinó al Rey Loco para evitar que Desembarco del Rey se incendiase en las llamas del infierno, ganándose el nombre de Matarreyes en el proceso, el cual lo perseguía como una maldición. Él, quien siempre tuvo a la verdadera piromante a su lado, a Cersei.

Pronto las tropas se dieron cuenta de que en el Septo no había nada que recuperar y comenzaron a recoger los escombros del edificio y de los alrededores. Nadie supo de dónde vinieron las Hermanas Silenciosas que recogieron las cenizas y restos humanos en el Septo y atendieron a los muertos dispersos por la ciudad, pero fueron de gran ayuda para el ejército Lannister que ya tenían bastante que lidiar con los saqueos, los enfrentamientos, las muertas y las violaciones ocurriendo en los callejones de Desembarco del Rey.

Cuando caía la noche, Jaime se aseguraba de que estuviese todo en orden en la casa de huérfanos y de heridos que respectivamente habían dispuesto, junto a la vigilancia de cuatro soldados Lannister, y se dirigía a la posada donde se estaba quedando para comer algo (si es que había) y dormir algo (si es que podía). Cersei no le abría la puerta de la Fortaleza Roja, así que tuvo que buscar un lugar donde quedarse en la ciudad y la dueña de la posada lo dejaba quedarse sin pagar porque sabía que nadie se atrevería a saquear la posada donde dormía el Matarreyes. Bronn también se quedaba allí, no ayudando a las tropas de orden y reconstrucción, por supuesto, sino que merodeaba por la ciudad contemplando la destrucción, observando cómo la gente se mataba por un pedazo de pan negro. Jaime no sabía por qué no había regresado directamente a Stokeworth luego de terminar el asedio en Aguas Dulces, junto a su tonta Lollys y a su hijastro bastardo Tyrion, por qué permanecía en Desembarco del Rey, como una repugnante sombra que observaba cada una de sus acciones.

Cuando volvía a la posada por las noches siempre lo encontraba bebiendo algo que hacían pasar por cerveza negra, pero que Jaime no quería saber qué era en realidad. "He probado peores", decía Bronn cuando observaba a Jaime haciendo muecas.

–El Matarreyes siendo el héroe de Desembarco del Rey, quién lo diría, eh– todas las noches solía recibir a Jaime con un saludo agrio como aquel. Jaime se sentaba frente a él y la posadera se apresuraba en servirle un pan negro junto a un huevo frito.

–Muy divertido– acotaba el Lannister. Nunca tenía ganas de las mordaces preguntas de Bronn después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

–Oh, sí que lo es. El hijo favorito del estirado Twynn Lannister, el Matarreyes, el Capitán de la Guardia Real con la mierda hasta las rodillas reconstruyendo la ciudad que su hermana casi quema por completo, durmiendo en una posada llena de pulgas en vez de un cómodo lecho de la Fortaleza Roja. No me digas que no pensaste que nadie lo encontraría raro–. Jaime devoraba su pan mientras pretendía que las palabras de Bronn no le importaban.

–No es como si quisiese estar aquí por gusto. Si Cersei me abriese las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja en vez de enviarme a ese monstruo de Ser Robert cada vez que voy a hablar con ella yo dormiría feliz en uno de los tantos colchones del Castillo.

–Pero sabes que si le devuelves la ciudad reconstruida ella no te abrirá las puertas ni las piernas, ¿cierto?– Jaime le dirigió una primera mirada de advertencia, pero Bronn no se dio por aludido.

–No lo estoy haciendo por eso.

–Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué utilizas tu propio ejército para salvar a esta ciudad de mierda? ¿por qué ocupas tu tiempo en esto?– Jaime le lanzó una segunda mirada de advertencia, pero tampoco surtió efecto, aunque era de esperarse; ya no era tan temible desde que habían cercenado su mano derecha.

–¿Tú no tienes un castillo que atender, una señora y un hijastro que te esperan de vuelta a casa?– Bronn torció una sonrisa y se reclinó en su asinto.

–Sí, pero las cosas más interesantes parecen estar aquí–. Jaime apartó su plato vacío. Seguía con hambre, pero no podía pedir más de una ciudad destruida y medio quemada.

–Sí, muy interesante ver a los huérfanos deambulando en las calles, gente matándose por un pedazo de pan, decenas de niñas que todas las mañanas aparecen violadas por una treintena de hombres, tal como le pasó a Lollys– Jaime sabía que Bronn no tenía ni una pizca de cariño por su esposa e hijastro, pero de todas formas le quedó un gusto amargo en los labios al ver cómo Bronn no se inmutó ante el recuerdo.

–Esas cosas han pasado siempre, con o sin Incendio Esmeralda. Que Ser Jaime no se haya enterado hasta ahora es otro asunto muy distinto–. Rió y Jaime frunció el entrecejo. –Lo que me parece interesante es ver a los inseparables gemelos y amantes Lannister enfrentándose el uno al otro.

–Yo no me estoy enfrentando a nadie.

–Mientras uno quema la ciudad y se encierra en su fortaleza, el otro se rebaja al nivel del pueblo llano durmiendo en el Lecho de Pulgas y limpia la mierda que dejó su hermana. No es un enfrentamiento directo, pero no podemos decir que están del mismo lado, ¿cierto?

Jaime iba a replicar con ira, pero justo en ese momento apareció la posadera con un semblante nervioso y angustiado.

–Ser, disculpe que lo interrumpe en su conversación, pero alguien lo está buscando fuera– Jaime y Bronn se miraron por un instante.

–¿Quién es?

–No lo sé, ser Jaime. Parece ser un caballero de la Guardia Real, pero no me dijo nada. Sólo se asomó a la puerta de la posada.

Jaime se giró hacia la puerta y allí se encontraba el oscuro y silencioso perfil de Ser Robert.

–Vaya, ahora sí que esto se puso interesante–, murmuró Bronn con una risita. Jaime lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a la posadera mientras se incorporaba.

–Vuelvo luego–, dijo para tranquilizarla. Sabía que si se ausentaba lo suficiente la posada sería saqueada y su dueña violada.

Jaime se acercó a Ser Robert con desconfianza. Vestía la armadura de la Guardia real, cuya blancura contrastaba con el negro fondo que se asomaba desde el interior del casco. Jaime nunca le había visto los ojos. De hecho, dudada de que hubiese algún humano dentro de la armadura.

Apenas se acercó, Ser Robert dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Jaime lo interpretó como una señal para que lo siguiera.

–¿Estás aquí por orden de Cersei?– preguntó Jaime. Ser Robert siguió caminando sin mostrar indicios de haberlo escuchado. –Ah, cierto que no hablas– murmuró para sí mismo. Sin embargo, Jaime se dio cuenta de que iban caminando hacia la Fortaleza Roja. –Aunque parece que tenía razón…–

Jaime se preguntó qué había motivado a Cersei a llamarlo de pronto en medio de la noche. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el Incendio Esmeralda y Jaime había pedido audiencia con la reina en cuatro ocasiones. Todas esas veces, Cersei envió a Ser Robert en su representación, quien amablemente le mostraba la salida del Castillo. De pronto, sintió su respiración acelerarse de pronto ante la expectativa de encontrarse con su hermana, no por la pasión desenfrenada que solía sentir por su hermana, sino de angustia: no estaba listo para enfrentar la muerte de Tommen, la muerte de su último descendiente en el mundo.

La Fortaleza Roja estaba a oscuras sin ni un rastro del destacamento de la Guardia Real que solía protegerla día y noche. Quizá con Ser Robert sobraba y bastaba. El caballero permaneció en la entrada del castillo y Jaime continuó solo, cargando una antorcha apostada en la entrada para iluminar su camino. Subió los peldaños y de piedra y caminó por los oscuros pasillos hacia la habitación que ocupaba Cersei. El castillo estaba frío y solitario, como el corazón de su hermana.

Jaime tocó la puerta antes de entrar. La débil voz de Cersei le llamó desde el interior. Abrió la puerta y lo recibió una estancia perfumada con el olor de su hermana e iluminada por la luz de las velas. Cersei estaba sentada en un sillón con un vestido simple de color marrón. El pelo le había crecido y unos incipientes mechones rubios le cubrían las orejas. Entre sus dedos cogía una copa de vino.

Cersei estaba hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre, pero Jaime no pudo sentir nada por ella.

–Hola–, saludó tímidamente Cersei, apartando la mirada como una chiquilla avergonzada.

–Hola–, respondió Jaime secamente. Cersei parecía herida. Quizá había sonado más duro de lo que esperaba, pero no sabía qué decir para suavizar la situación.

–Tanto tiempo–, susurró ella mientras acariciaba el borde de su copa con uno de sus dedos. "Eso es porque tú no querías hablar conmigo", pensó Jaime, pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse callado. –Te escribí–, musitó. –Te escribí diciendo que cancelaron el juicio por combate. Te escribí diciendo que me iban a juzgar, que me iban a condenar, pero no contestaste…– A Jaime se le apretó la garganta. Se le había olvidado responder a esas cartas.

–Yo… yo estaba en el campo de batalla. No tenía tiempo de responder cartas–. Cersei rió y tomó un sorbo de vino.

–Ojalá haber podido estar en el Campo de Batalla cuando Joffrey moría en mis brazos. Ojalá haber estado en el Campo de Batalla cuando me trajiste a Myrcella muerta. Ojalá haber estado lejos cuando encontraron a Tommen reventado en el empedrado.

–Cersei…

–Pero yo soy la hija que debía quedarse en el castillo pariendo hijos, follándose al obeso de Robert Baratheon, fingiendo que gozaba la vida en la corte, mientras tú estabas lejos, librando batallas y trayéndole honor a tu casa. Jaime Lannister, la luz de los ojos de Tywin Lannister, un león hecho a su imagen y semejanza.– Jaime no sabía de dónde estaba saliendo toda esa amargura y resentimiento tan de pronto, aunque sospechó del alcohol. No supo que decir y se quedó de pie como un imbécil, tan rígido como su mano postiza.

–¿Qué…Qué fue lo que pasó mientras yo no estaba aquí?– fue lo único que logró articular. Cersei rió sin alegría y volvió a tomar otro sorbo de vino.

–¿Es que no te lo han dicho? El Rey Loco volvió a gobernar Poniente, pero ahora es una Reina Loca–

Jaime parpadeó perturbado. Esa no era la Cersei que él conocía, la mujer fuerte, apasionada, avasalladora, hermosa e imponente, una leona digna de los Lannister. La mujer que allí yacía estaba loca y borracha.

–Cersei–, Jaime se sentó junto a su hermana y le tomó una mano. Estaba fría y blanda, sin vida. –Cersei, dime, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Tommen?–. El rostro de Cersei se crispó en una mueca de angustia y comenzó a llorar. Jaime la atrajo contra su pecho, acariciándola con la mano izquierda.

–Me daba vergüenza, me daba vergüenza verte y no saber qué decirte. Yo… yo lo único que buscaba era salvar a Tommen. Quería salvar a Tommen de las garras de Margaery Tyrell, quería salvarlo de las lisonjas del septón supremo, quería salvarlo… quería salvarlo y que no fuese como Joffrey. Quería que fuese un Rey justo y amado por su pueblo, un gran estratega como su abuelo, un valiente caballero como su padre... pero él… pero él…– Cersei no pudo terminar la frase. Balbuceaba y temblaba agarrándose del cuerpo de Jaime quien torpemente le acariciaba la cabeza. –Nuestros hijos. Nuestro hijos, Jaime. Murieron en manos de nuestros enemigos y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, ¡nada!–. Jaime suspiró y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Cersei.

–Ojalá pudiese decirte lo contrario… que nos queda algo.– De pronto, Cersei se aferró con fuerza de las ropas de Jaime y dejó de llorar, hablando con ira.

–Si nos queda algo, Jaime. Quedamos nosotros.– alzó los ojos para mirarlo de frente. –Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo y seamos los reyes de este reino de mierda y tengamos muchos hijos que nos sucedan y reinen por siglos.–

Jaime no podía creer lo que Cersei estaba diciendo. Se apartó de su lado lentamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto, nervioso.

–¿Casarnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? No podemos… somos hermanos–. Cersei rió coquetamente.

–Eso no ha sido un obstáculo para ti durante todos estos años…

–¡Pero casarnos es distinto!– trató de razonar. –Los demás lo sabrán...

–¡Los Targaryen se casaron con sus hermanas por siglos y todos lo sabían! Aegon El Conquistador se casó con sus dos hermanas, Visenya y Rhaenys...

–¡Pero los Targaryen ya no existen en este mundo!–, gritó y Cersei lo miró extrañada, como si lo mirara por primera vez. –Es imposible, ¿tan difícil es de entender?–. El labio inferior de Cersei temblaba y su voz sonó ronca cuando respondió:

–¿Es que acaso hay otra mujer?– Jaime rodó los ojos.

–Aunque Tommen me haya destituido como comandante de la Guardia Real sigo siendo un caballero, y como tal, se supone que no debe casarme ni tener hijos.

–¡Pero tuviste hijos! ¡Tuviste hijos conmigo!

–Y nadie supo que yo era el padre, ni siquiera ellos lo supieron antes de morir–. Cersei volvió a llorar, esta vez con ira.

–Mis hijos, mis pobres hijos. Muertos. Oh, Jaime, ¿Por qué no me quieres hacer otro hijo? ¿quién es esa mujer que ronda tus pensamientos?–

–Nunca ha habido otra mujer excepto tú–, sentenció, cansado de los delirios de Cersei. Y las siguientes palabras emergieron de su garganta, ácidas y repulsivas como el vómito. –No como tú…–

Cersei enfureció a tal punto que sus ojos se desorbitaron y su mandíbula se desencajó.

–¡Yo no nací con una polla entre mis piernas como tú, Jaime! Nací mujer y por tanto era moneda de cambio de las negociaciones de guerra de nuestro padre. Mi función en el mundo era ser follada y dar hijos. No tenía cómo evitarlo.

–No estoy hablando de Robert...–. Las palabras de Tyrion resonaron en sus odios: " _Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack, y por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna"._

–¿De quién entonces?– inquirió Cersei, enfadada e impaciente.

–¡De Lancel, de Osmund y Osfryd Kettleback, y por lo que me han dicho puede que hasta te hayas follado al Chico Luna!–, explotó Jaime, liberando el odio que había acumulado por tantos meses. Cersei había dejado de llorar y lo miraba de frente, estoica y orgullosa, sin siquiera intentar negar las acusaciones.

–Una mujer recurre a las armas que tiene a mano para hacer la guerra. El Juego de Tronos se juega desde todos los flancos–.

Jaime forzó una risa seca. –No me digas que todo esto lo hiciste por mí, no me digas que lo hiciste por tus hijos–. Jaime reía, pero Cersei lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Lancel emborrachó a Robert esa vez que salió de caza y terminó con los colmillos de un jabalí incrustados en el pecho. Osmud y Osfryd descubrieron que Margaery tomaba té de la luna, engañando a Tommen, engañándonos a todos, así que sí, todo lo que hice lo hice por ti, por mis hijos, por mí…

Jaime dejó de reír y un pesado silencio se cernió entre los hermanos. Él suspiró.

–Ni siquiera sé por qué me trajiste aquí hoy–. Cersei lo miró, todavía sosteniendo la copa de vino.

–Quería verte–, murmuró. Jaime bufó, exasperado. Extendió los brazos, mostrándose a sí mismo y caminó hacia la salida.

–Bueno, ya me viste.

Jaime deshizo el camino desde la Fortaleza Roja hasta la posada en el centro de la ciudad. Sentía un dejo de culpabilidad al haber sido tan duro con Cersei cuando los dos estaban tan heridos. Los dos habían perdido a sus hijos y no se habían dado el tiempo de llorarlos. Siempre estaban planeando intrigas y enredos para vengarse de sus enemigos, sin darse un espacio para su dolor, un espacio para ellos. En el frío de la noche Jaime se preguntó si es que acaso todavía existía un "ellos".

La posada estaba intacta cuando llegó, por lo que suspiró aliviado. Subió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Bronn y se desvistió para acostarse. Estaba agotado luego del largo día de trabajo que tuvo y la discusión con Cersei lo había desgastado aún más. Los ronquidos de Bronn no fueron un impedimento para que rápidamente cayera dormido en una oscuridad tranquila, sin sueños.

Pero esa tranquilidad engañosa se vio interrumpida cuando alguien lo despertó zarandeándolo. Jaime se incorporó confundido y se frotó los ojos para despejar el sueño. Al borde de su cama había un niño huérfano, con visibles piojos en su pelo rapado y un sucio trapo a modo de vestón. Jaime no alcanzó a preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí y cómo se había metido a su pieza cuando el niño le pasó un trozo de papel con sus uñas negras.

Jaime recibió el papel y el niño arrancó por la ventana. Todavía no comprendía qué estaba pasando cuando lo abrió para leer su interior. En el centro de la carta había dibujado un dragón de tres cabezas, acompañado a sus lados de la flor de los Tyrell, a la derecha, y el sol atravesado por una lanza de los Martell, a la izquierda. La escueta carta estaba firmada con el dibujo de una araña.

Jaime apretó el papel de sus manos y masculló:

–Mierda.–


End file.
